


What Happens In Helios, Stays In Helios

by Sasspiria



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Background/Brief Jack/Moxxi, Bad Decisions, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet the Family, Morning After, Oral Sex, Rhys' Last Name Isn't Strongfork because i hate it, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: Reeling from a brutal divorce, Jack goes on a bender and wakes up with a ring on his finger and the pretty intern that he's been eyeing sleeping naked in his bed. Then he notes the marks around his arm, identifying where his soulmate had touched his bare skin for the first time and everything falls into place for him and the pretty little thing in his bed.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831921
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: AUgust 2020





	What Happens In Helios, Stays In Helios

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on some shitposting lol
> 
> [come talk to me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

Light streamed into the room, it was bright – like the sun had taken on a revenge quest to personally ruin Jack’s sleep, and it’s rays were cast directly on him. Jack groaned and threw his hand over his eyes to blot out the light. “ _Gooooood,_ why is it so fucking _briiiiiiiight_?” He asked no one in particular as he desperately tried to blot out the practically blinding light that was assaulting his senses. “Turn it the fuck _offff_ -” Jack was suddenly interrupted by the sound of rustling next to him alerted him.

He shot up and looked around to see a young man, probably around eighteen or nineteen years old – far too young for him, he realized with a little bit guilt. He was gorgeous too, with long legs and a sweet looking face that was beautifully framed by tousled brown hair, Jack was happy that he was here in his bed and not with someone else. Some part of him, the part of him that was all id and filled with pure desire wanted to keep this sweet little thing by his side for the rest of their lives.

He knew who he was just from the pretty, swirling tattoos that roved up and down the right side of his body. This was one of the interns that had recently come to work for him at Hyperion. Jack remembered him perfectly – he had interviewed him himself. His name was Rhys Greener and he had come to Opportunity from some small, no nothing town in the mid west. Rhys was smart and ambitious, he was a hard worker, he was willing to do everything and anything that he had to do to get ahead. Jack had admired him so much that he had practically hired him on the spot.

It was only when he went home that night that he noticed the mark with Rhys’ name in what he was sure was the younger mans’ handwriting wrapped around his thigh that he realized that he had just put himself into an opportunity to fuck up his entire life. He hadn’t known how long he could resist being in proximity to his soul mate before he gave in, grabbed him by the waist and kissed him.

After what Moxxi had done to him, it only made sense that he wouldn’t want or need to resist Rhys anymore and he decided to seek him out. The young man that was laying next to him let out a sleepy sigh and rolled over, his pretty eyes fluttering open as he regarded the older man. He yawned and sat up to stretch out his arms, “Good morning, Handsome.” He said with a sleepy smile spread across his face. “Thought you might have run off after all that.” He said, mostly as a joke. Then Jack noticed the diamond ring around his finger and he was floored.

Jack knew that ring. He had given that ring to his wife when he proposed, he had inherited that ring from his grandmother. That ring had been passed down his family line for generations. It wasn’t something that he could just replace at whim. He wouldn’t just let anyone have it, no matter how pretty they were. At first, he didn’t want to admit what the two of them had done – because it was crazy, he barely knew the kid. He couldn’t just marry him – that wasn’t how things were done.

That didn’t change the fact that that was almost surely what had happened. “We got married?” It came out like a question, one that he didn’t really want to know the answer. One that he was sure that he already knew the answer to, but hearing it out loud would make everything way too real for him.

Rhys eyed him with a curious expression as he responded. “Well… yeah. Duh.” Then he laughed at Jack in a good natured sort of way, “That’s what happens when you get married to someone. You put a ring around their finger.” He said. “A very pretty, expensive ring. Thank you for that by the way.” He said with a sweet smile spread across his face as he looked at the older man.

Jack frowned and shook his head, “My uh… my memories a little fuzzy.” He said as he clutched his pounding head. “My head fucking hurts too. Feels like I got hit with a fucking hammer.” He added miserably, clutching his temple so hard that he was sure that he was causing bruises to form in the side of his head. Rhys got up, wrapping a thin blanket around his body as he walked around the room with a sluggish pace, moving out of the “bedroom” of the hotel room and into the seating and dining area.

Something prickled at him as he watched the younger man walk away from him. It was like the sight of him leaving triggered some fight or flight response in him. “Hey…Wait, where are you going?” Jack asked, worried for reasons that he couldn’t quite understand, like he was worried that Rhys was gonna pick up and leave him here alone – looking like an asshole, with his dick in his hand.

“Gonna make some breakfast.” Rhys replied, his tone much too cheery for how early it was and how much alcohol he had drunk last night. “Is that okay?” He asked, mostly in a joking and rhetorical sort of way. Then he smiled at Jack, “You like crepes? And scrambled eggs? I’m a really good cook.” He added, his tone teasing and coy. A blush spread across his face, pink tinging his cheeks. “I know I don’t look like it but… I am.” He smiled coyly, to punctuate his sentence.

“Oh I believe you.” Jack said and as he spoke he got himself hastily dressed – only managing to get his underwear back on before he was following Rhys out into the kitchen. Rhys let out a giggle as he noticed Jack following him along like a puppy – having someone like that, someone so powerful like Jack wandering after him.

Rhys was humming as he got all of the ingredients out of the fridge – eggs, flour, milk and everything else he needed. Jack sat down at the table. The seat was more like an incredibly booth than anything else. “Goddamn…how are you so peppy?” He asked, half marveling at the younger man and half annoyed with him for being so energetic. “Aren’t you hungover like a normal person?”

“I drink water.” Rhys said with a grin as he got himself out of bed, “And I drink lots of it. All the time. Not even just when I’m binge drinking either! Hey, you know…you should try it some time.” He said.

“Bullshit. That doesn’t work.” Jack snapped back as he watched Rhys move around the kitchen space rhythmically while he made a hearty breakfast for the two of them. Jack was usually the one to cook for his partners. He liked being able to lean back and watch the younger man do everything for him, without Jack even expecting or asking him to do it. It was really relaxing.

“Hm… well it works for me!” Rhys replied, his tone of voice sugary sweet. Jack just chuckled in response to that and shook his head in a good-natured sort of way. Rhys was so cute, Jack wanted to grab Rhys around the waist, throw him in his lap and keep him there for the rest of eternity. That was his first instinct, to just keep him there in his arms and never let him out of his sight.

Rhys was moving around the kitchen like a little honeybee, he moved quickly with surprising grace as he whipped up some food for the both of them. Jack watched Rhys with interest in his eyes. He really was something and Jack couldn’t help but be smitten by the sight of him. Rhys quickly whipped up some crepes and scrambled eggs, as well as some toast for the two of them.

He made their plates and sat down at the table, sitting close to Jack. “Do you want to talk about everything that happened last night?” Rhys asked, leaning in with his hand cupping his own face. “I know that it’s a lot to take in.” He said, his voice laced with sympathy for the older man. It was strange, maybe Rhys should have been wary of him. Jack had so much power over Rhys, he could ruin his life if the situation was even slightly different.

But for some reason, Rhys felt nothing but worry for Jack – he seemed like he was feeling off, and he couldn’t just blame it on the hangover that the older man was obviously suffering through. “I…” Jack trailed off as the fuzziness around his memory started to dissipate and everything became clear. He remembered everything. For better or worse…

  
_**Earlier in the week…** _

Jack had been furious. He had come home to his penthouse to see that his wife, the woman that he had been with for over a decade, the woman who he thought was the light of his goddamn life, the woman who had been one of the most important people in his life, was haphazardly packing her bags and loading up a car. “What the fuck, Moxxi?!” He snapped. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Moxxi glared at him as she continued on throwing her things into her trunk. “I am fucking done with you, Jack.” She said. “I am so fucking done with you.” She repeated as she walked back into the house, presumably to grab more of her things. Jack followed her back into the house, he wasn’t letting her just leave him here with no explanation.

Jack just threw his hands up. “What the fuck did I do to you now?!” He asked, quickly becoming more and more agitated with her by the second. It was always something with her, lately. She was never happy with him, she was always fighting with him about something. Truthfully, Jack found it exhausting. But he was devoted to her, for better or worse – even if it seemed like she was trying to get rid of him as of late, like she was trying to do everything in her power to make him dump her so she didn’t have to be the bad guy.

It was getting to the point where it was working. Jack was at his limit with her, he really was. Moxxi practically spun around on her heel to face him. She had an irritated expression spread across her face, one that bordered very close to coming off across as if she was filled with rage. “Why are you even trying to keep me here, Jack?” She asked.

“Because you’re my wife.” Jack answered quickly, his tone nonplussed and flat. “Of course I don’t want you to leave. Why would I want that?” He asked, not expecting any meaningful answer out of her. He was hoping that some part of her knew that she was being ridiculous, but it seemed more and more, by the moment that she was at her wits end with him.

“Well, for starters, you don’t even love me.” She said, and that stopped Jack in his tracks. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to process this. “Don’t try to deny it. You don’t.” She said, again interrupting him before he could even start to argue against her. “You know what you feel for me? It’s devotion, that’s all it is. It isn’t love. And it sickens me.” She said, “I resent you for it.” She waved her hand at him dismissively.

Jack was stunned by that. So stunned that he let her go and drive off. She drove so recklessly that she nearly destroyed the mailbox in front of the house. By the time that Jack got over his dazed state, he walked down the drive way – watching her speed off, abandoning him like he was nothing. He slammed his fist into the already bent over mailbox.

That sent it toppling over, all of the papers and files, flying out. He noticed the divorce filings on the top of that burdensome pile and grabbed it. He brought it into the house and signed them. If that was what she wanted – then he’d fucking give it to her. He called his lawyer up and told her to get it done as quickly as possible. Hopefully, if everything ended well – and he had no doubts that it would – then things would be financed by the end of the day.

He didn’t think that he would ever lose someone so quickly ever again. He had lost his first wife too, and it had been quick too. But she hadn’t wanted to leave him. She had gotten hit by a drunk driver and had died in the hospital, leaving him and Angel lost without her. He hadn’t felt miserable like this since he had lost her and all he wanted to do was get so drunk that he forgot that Moxxi had ever existed.

* * *

Jack arrived, hours later when he was sure that everything with Moxxi was over and done with, at some fancy club in the middle of town. It was one of his, but that wasn’t saying much, considering that he owned half of the town. Opportunity was basically his kingdom, he was the (less than) benevolent king of all of the serfs that lived here. Jack chuckled at that, “It’s good to be king.” He said to himself as he strode into the club, quickly making his way towards the bar. Thankfully it wasn’t busy.

Jack leaned against it, waiting impatiently for the bartender to notice him. She came to him quickly, though not quickly enough to suit his tastes. He assumed that she thought he was just some drunk idiot who wanted to get plastered and he would correct her on that if it became an issue. The bartender was a tall, red haired woman with a bored look that seemed to constantly be plastered across her face. “What can I get for ya?” She asked, a little too casually for his tastes.

Jack drummed his fingers against the bar as he pretended to think about it.

She huffed, he could vaguely make out the name written on the shirt she was wearing – it was faded and scratched up, but he could read the word Lilith clearly. “Sure thing, honey.” She replied, tone filled with faux sweetness. She made his drink quickly and efficiently, handing it to him in moments. At least the service was good, if you could ignore that the person doing it was rude and obnoxious.

Jack drank it quickly and asked for another, then after she brought him that one and he downed it he asked for one more. Lilith sighed and pursed her lips at him, “I think that you’ve had enough.” She said dismissively. Usually when people got drunk like this, bad things started to happen.

Jack was practically gnashing his teeth in annoyance with her, “You don’t get to tell me, when I’ve had enough.” He snapped at her, “I’ll tell you when I’ve had enough. Now get me another fucking drink, sweetheart. I’m getting impatient.”

Lilith put her hands on her hips and sneered at him. “And who are you to speak to me like this?” She asked. She had a snippy tone to her voice, like she thought she was better than him. She was obviously used to dealing with rowdy customers, drunks and party goers. Jack was neither and did not appreciate being implicitly associated with them. “And don’t call me sweetheart.”

Jack huffed, his lips curling in distaste as he looked down his nose at her. Who the hell did she think she was? “I own this place, dumdum.” He reminded her, he leaned forward and flicked the glass in front of him so that it went toppling over. “Now get me another fucking drink before I ruin your life. Sweetheart.” He smiled at her smugly as she quickly got to work to make him another drink, a stiff one.

Jack downed the drink quickly and he drank two more of them before he decided that he was drunk enough to move on. He walked around the club, purposefully bumping into people here and there as he made his way around. At first, he had no idea what he was looking for… but when he found it, he was floored. There he was. Jack practically stopped in his tracks as he saw him in the middle of a circle of his friends and co-workers – talking and laughing with each other drunkenly. He had been watching him from afar for practically as long as he had been working for Hyperion. He knew what he was to him – that the two of them were marked as each others soul mates – and he wanted him, bad. He wanted him more than anything that he’s ever wanted.

Until now, Jack had been devoted to his wife. Even if he didn’t love her, per se, he cared for her and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. He wouldn’t dream of it. But he didn’t have to deal with any devotion for her anymore. ‘Fuck Moxxi’, he thought as he walked towards the group of interns. Rhys quickly noticed the older man, his eyes wide with surprise and admiration for him. “H-handsome Jack, sir what I can do for you?” He asked, practically swooning over the older man as spoke.

Jack didn’t answer him properly, instead of saying anything he walked up to Rhys and cupped his face so he could pull him in for a kiss. Rhys was shocked and still for just a moment before returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. He deepened the kiss, leaning against Jack

Jack pulled away from the kiss and smiled a little at the dumbfounded look that was spread across the younger mans face. “Rhysie?” He asked as he regarded the younger man. “What do you say, pumpkin?” He kept his voice low and gentle for the sake of Rhys, who seemed to be in a dazed and starstruck state. He didn’t want to startle the younger man, he had to be overly gentle.

“Yes?” Rhys asked, his voice was very little – so quiet that Jack could barely hear him. His fingers were right against Rhys’ pulse point, he could feel the younger mans’ heart beating quick and light, like a little hummingbird.

Jack’s hand moved to stroke his cheek. Rhys unconsciously let out a soft hum and leaned into the older mans touch. “Do you want to come with me, kitten?” His voice was sweet and low, like honey. Rhys was practically melting in Jack’s grasp.

“Yes.” The younger man breathed, “Yes, yes, yes…” He repeated, “Please.” Jack smiled as he took in the desperation in the younger mans’ voice, the way that he hung onto the older mans every word and the pink that tinged at his cheeks. It was lovely. He was lovely.

“Then come with me.” Jack said, his tone sweet and filled to the brim with satisfaction. Jack wrapped an arm around the younger mans’ waist and led him away from his friends. There was a dance floor in the middle of the club. The music was so loud and heavy with bass that they could barely hear their own thoughts. That was a good thing, the two of them were so overwhelmed, it was good to have something to cover up their middling, confused thoughts.

Rhys hung onto Jack’s arm, giggling as he was walked onto the dance floor with Jack until the two of them were right in the middle of it. Jack and Rhys held onto each other as they danced, allowing themselves to become lost in the music and the feel of each other’s bodies grinding as the high tempo music endlessly blared on in the background. “This is great!” Rhys said, trying his best to speak over the music. “I never thought that I would be here with you, ever. I thought that I would just have to make myself forget…” He frowned and trailed off, then he shook his head. “Doesn’t matter what I thought, I’m happy here right now.” He said honestly.

Jack grinned and pulled Rhys in even tighter, grinning even wider as Rhys let out a little squeak from the gentle impact of their bodies. “That’s real good, pumpkin… I’m happy to hear that.” He hummed in response. “Ya know, I feel just the same way.” He added helpfully. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to meet you and tell you everything…” He confessed,

“For nearly as long as I have?” Rhys guessed. A nervous, lopsided grin spread across his face. “All I wanted to do was be with you but… you had your wife. I couldn’t get in the way of your-” He frowned and readjusted himself. “I couldn’t get in the way of what I thought was your happiness. It felt wrong of me to do that.” He explained. “I don’t ever wanna go back to what we did before, never again.”

“Me neither.” Jack agreed. Rhys smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. “Let’s get married.” Jack blurted out after they pulled away, then he shut his mouth tight – worried that Rhys would react badly to the request. But there was no turning back on anything anymore. He knew that. This was the first night of what would undoubtedly be an eternity spent with each other and he didn’t want to waste a moment of it.

“What?” Rhys asked, just to make sure that he heard Jack correctly. Even still his body was refusing to stop moving his hips against Jack’s own, even as he cocked his head to the side and quirked a brow up in response to that.

“I said…” Jack hummed as he leaned in to nip at his earlobe. “Marry me.” He requested, one more time. He pulled away and squeezed Rhys’ hips tight, pulling him flush towards Jack. They ground together on the dance floor, uncaring for the feelings or thoughts of anyone else. It was like they were the only people in the world right then. After a moment or two, Jack pulled away to cup his cheek, urging Rhys to look at him. “What do you say, baby?” He asked. “You wanna be mine, officially?”

“Okay.” Rhys said, biting back a moan as Jack ground against him again. “L-let’s get… I wanna be yours. I wanna marry you, Jack.” He promised, “Please, make me yours.” He begged so prettily that Jack just had to give Rhys everything that he wanted. Rhys had no idea how much Jack wanted to spoil the younger man, dress him up in jewels and expensive silks and make sure that Rhys wouldn’t have to lift a finger ever again, if he didn’t want to.

Jack kissed him one more time before he swept him off of the dance floor, the two of them were just about as excited as a couple of teenagers – Rhys especially, felt like this was something that he might have dreamed about in the past. He had been admiring Jack for years, never once realizing who he was.

They found Vaughn and Yvette – mostly by accident. Both of them were a little put off by the sight of their boss hanging onto Rhys, but they decided not to comment on it. “Hey man.” Vaughn greeted, waving at him weakly. “What’s going on here?” He asked. After Jack kissed him and pulled Rhys away from them, he didn’t expect that he would see his friend again that night.

“We’re getting married!” Rhys finally blurted out. “Isn’t this just amazing?” He asked, though it was clear he wasn’t really interested in their feedback. He wanted to hear them parrot exactly what he was thinking, he wanted them to be as supportive of him as possible, even if it was ridiculous for them to do so.

“Woww! That sure is…” Vaughn trailed off, looking at Yvette helplessly. “Something.” He said. Rhys looked at him sourly, about to open his mouth and tell him that no one cared what he thought.

“That’s great, Rhys!” Yvette told him, “When are you gonna do that?” She asked, “Like in a few months or… a year or two?” She suggested, hoping for the latter.

“Now.” Rhys replied, “We just wanna get it all over with. We’re gonna go to one of those quick chapels and do it that way. I wanted you guys to be my witness though.” He smiled and looked at them with a genuinely joyful expression spread across his face. “So what do you say?” He asked.

In the end, the two of them ended up realizing that they were helpless to do anything other than support Rhys in his choices. They decided to come along with them to the quick chapel. When they arrived, they quickly filled up a slot at the cheesy little chapel. Rhys had dressed up in a cheap little veil and the two of them had laughed through their vows.

Jack hadn’t felt this truly blissful in years. Not since his first wife had died. It felt so good for him to be able to connect with another person like this. It was all so easy with him, he didn’t ever want to let the younger man go. Not after this. The ceremony ended quickly,

Jack picked Rhys up and carried him like a princess into a novelty horse drawn carriage that wandered down the streets constantly. That carriage took them to a hotel where Jack had a room always on reserve for whenever he had the need for it. He barely greeted the bellman, before he took Rhys to the elevator. They took it up to the top where Jacks’ penthouse room was located.

“Well, I had this place ready for me when things got…” He frowned and trailed off, “Eh, you know, difficult with my wife. My ex-wife now.” He explained. “It’s basically a home away from home.”

Rhys smiled and looked at Jack with sympathy. “Did you fight with her often?” He asked. He didn’t like the thought of his soul mate having trouble like that – it made him feel as though he should have intervened with him. Even if that was a ridiculous thought, it plagued him still. He wished he could have been there for Jack, even when it was impossible.

Jack grabbed Rhys’ hands and pulled them up to his face so he could kiss them. “Doesn’t matter anymore. It’s just you and me now.” He assured the younger man. “I’m not gonna waste any time worrying about the past anymore. Not now that I’ve got you.” He said, all the while he pulled Rhys along and showed him around the place. He showed him the kitchen and the living room.

The whole place was lovely and luxurious, Rhys noted. He supposed that that was just what happened when you had the kind of wealth and privilege that Jack had. You could just keep a place like this on reserve for whenever you wanted some place to get away. “What about the bedroom?” Rhys asked, a shy smile spreading across his face as he spoke. Jack stopped in his tracks

The next thing that Rhys knew he was grabbed around the waist by the older man. He let out a squeak as he was picked up – Jack was much stronger than he would have expected – and carried over the older mans shoulder into the bedroom. Then he threw Rhys down onto the bed and the younger man collapsed down onto the mattress, with a little squeak as he made impact upon it.

“Here we are.” He said sweetly, “How do you like it?” He asked teasingly. “You think that it’s luxurious enough for your refined tastes, kitten?” He let out a chuckle as he took in Rhys response to the sudden action. The shocked expression that was spread across his face was just too cute for Jack to not focus on.

“I-it’s nice…” Rhys replied, his tone dazed and sweet. Jack moved down to cup his face and kiss him gently. While they kissed, Jack’s hands moved to undress him in between their kisses. Eventually, they were both naked as the day that they were born. And they were both so aroused, so into each other that Jack didn’t think to question anything when Rhys suddenly pounced and moved so that he was on top of the older man. He smiled down at Jacks’ temporarily shocked expression, “I wanna ride you.” He explained, a secret little smile spread across his face. “Is that okay?” He asked.

Jack responded by squeezing Rhys’ ass and pulling him in close. Rhys grinned and arched his back in an attractive manner as he slowly slid himself down, taking every inch of the older mans’ cock. Rhys pressed his hand against Jack’s chest to steady himself as he bounced in his partners lap. Jacks’ cock filled him perfectly, it was thick and long. Perfect for him. Rhys let out a moan as he lifted his hips up and pushed himself back down.

Jacks fingers’ sluggishly moved up to tease and toy with Rhys’ dick and he was so oversensitive already that he let out a little squeak and started to squirm around. Jack let out a short, breathless laugh and kept up the ministrations. They kept going like that for some time, moving with so much synergy that it was like they had been with each other for years – like they knew each other better than anyone else.

He tensed up and let out a little cry as he came, but he didn’t stop – or even slow – his movements – until he felt Jack stiffen underneath him and the older mans’ hands were around his waist, stilling his movements. “Shit I’m gonna-” Jack groaned, weakly trying to pull Rhys off of him. He was surprised when Rhys clamped his thighs down around him. He arched a brow up at Rhys.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to pull out.…” Rhys said, his breath coming out in soft little puffs. It was like he was moaning with every exhale. “I, I’m on something…” He explained, speaking as quickly as he could manage with how nervous he felt. “Please. Come inside.” He practically begged as he bucked up against him. “Want you to mark me up as yours forever.”

Jack let out a groan when he heard that, he grabbed Rhys hips and squeezed them tight as he thrust deep inside of him one more time – filling the younger man up with his cum. He slowly pulled out of him, reveling in the sweet moans that his newlywed husband let out. “God, you’re perfect. It’s like you were fucking built for my cock.” He commented lowly, in the younger mans ear. Rhys whined and leaned against him.

Rhys curled up on his side, exhausted by everything that they had just done – unaware that the older man was not quite done with him yet. Jack hummed quietly and moved him so that he was laying back and his legs were spread out. He watched with a pleasant smile on his face as Rhys leaked out all of the slick and come dripped out of his hole and down thighs. “God, look at you… making a mess all over everything.” He commented, his voice sweet and cruel all at the same time. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you?” He teased, his tone bordering on cruel.

Rhys whimpered and shook his head sluggishly as Jack playfully demeaned him. “No, ‘m not.” He denied quietly, his voice shaky as though he didn’t even believe himself when he said it. “I, I’m not a slut.” He babbled, looking back at Jack with a dizzy expression spread across his face. He felt light headed, he felt tiny in comparison to the older man; it was like Jack was some titan compared to him.

Jack hummed noncommittally and pressed kisses against his shoulder and back in response to that, “It’s okay if you are a slut, kitten.” He replied, his voice overly sweet. “So long as you’re my slut.” He purred in Rhys’ ear. His fingers dipped inside of Rhys again, thick digits teasing their way inside of him, stretching out his slick walls all over again. Rhys threw his head back as another moan was coaxed out of him by Jack’s talented fingers.

Jack laughed low in Rhys’ ear, it was so easy to get a reaction out of the younger man. He was so sweet and sensitive – he was sure that he would be taking well advantage of that in the future. “Are you?” He goaded quietly, all the while his fingers thrust in and out of the younger mans tight, slick cunt. “Come on, baby, tell me that you’re my slut.” He urged, “Say it.”

“Y-yes.” Rhys replied, his voice tiny and filled with something like shame. “I am.” He replied, as Jack continued to tease and toy with him. He spread his legs a little more, so that Jack could have easier access to his arousal. “I, I’m your slut.” He agreed. “Just yours.” He added shyly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Jack hummed, nuzzling against Rhys unconsciously as he continued to molest him. “Do you reckon I could make you come again, so soon?” He asked, his voice low and eager. It was obvious that he was going to try no matter what Rhys said. Rhys let out a helpless moan and leaned back against Jack, all the while the older man’s fingers thrust in and out of his entrance, teasing and stroking the younger mans’ dick with his other hand. It didn’t take Rhys long to cum, he was putty in Jack’s hands.

Jack finally pulled his fingers out from inside of Rhys. Then he collapsed onto his back. Rhys let out a giggle as he flopped back down onto the bed. Jack moved to lay down next to him and he curled up against the older mans’ side. “You’re my husband.” He said, his tone giddy and filled with satisfaction. “I can’t believe that you’re my husband.” He gushed. It was better than anything that he had ever hoped for in the past.

Jack responded by pulling Rhys in close. “I’m your husband.” He affirmed, his voice low and sweet as he held Rhys tight and close in his arms. “And you are mine.” He added. Rhys let out a sweet hum and closed his eyes. They both fell a peaceful and heavy sleep, entangled in each others’ arms.

* * *

Jack was pulled from his thoughts as the young man next to him sat up and gently tried to get his attention, “Jack?” He asked, looking at the older man in a nervous sort of way. He gently squeezed Jacks’ arm with his flesh hand. “Is everything okay?” He asked, looking at him owlishly. He seemed only concerned for Jack’s wellness, which was new for Jack. Jack looked at him with an inscrutable expression spread across his face. “You kind of zoned out there… for a bit.” He added nervously.

“I…” Was all that Jack could get out, for the first time in his life he was stopped short. “We’re soul mates.” He said, “You and I… we’re soulmates.” He repeated, like he couldn’t wrap his head around the concept of it.

Rhys smiled in response to that, “Yeah. I know…” He said, his adoring grin got a little wider as he was reminded of the fact. “We got married too!” He said cheekily, showing off his ring. “It was a little sudden but… I don’t regret anything.” He said, his tone of voice filled with pleasure. Then his brow furrowed a bit, like he was worried. “Are you okay?” He asked, “You don’t regret anything right?”

Jack didn’t answer at first, he had a tense expression spread across his face – one that filled Rhys with worry. “Oh god…” He exclaimed, as anxiety started to fill him. “You’re not happy. This is terrible for you isn’t it? You regret everything that happened and you want me gone.” He said, quickly starting to spiral downward into an anxious fit – encouraged ever more by Jacks’ silence. “God, I knew that this was all too good to be true.” He said glumly.

Jack responded by grabbing Rhys around the waist and pulling him into his lap. Rhys looked at him with a surprised expression. Jack grabbed his flesh hand and squeezed it gently. “No. I don’t regret anything about this.” He said, “It’s just-” He let out a little scoff as he looked at Rhys. “Goddamn look at you. You’re beautiful and sweet, you’re fucking smart too.” He said, moving to cup Rhys’ cheek gently. “I feel so lucky that you’re mine.” He added, more honest about this than he was about anything else in his life.

Rhys blushed and ducked his head. “I’m not anything special.” He replied bashfully. “I’m just… an intern.” He added, like that changed everything. “It’s not like I’m anyone important, you could have anyone…” He babbled quietly as he peered at Jack through his lashes.

Jack frowned and cupped Rhys’ face. He pulled the younger man towards him, forcing Rhys to look at him as he spoke. “But you’re mine.” He said, his voice very firm like he wanted Rhys to understand the gravity of what he was saying. He wanted Rhys to understand what it meant for him to be Jack’s soul mate, how seriously Jack took this. He squeezed Rhys hand with his other hand. “That makes you more important than anyone else in the friggin’ universe. Do you understand?” He asked. Rhys’ mouth opened and closed nervously as he pondered everything that Jack was telling him.

Rhys shook his head at that in disbelief, “I just, I don’t think that I’m…” He trailed off as Jack looked at him with a strangely intimidating expression spread across his face. It shut the younger man right up and he looked at Jack helplessly, waiting for him to continue.

“Rhysie, look at me.” He said and after a moment or two Rhys obeyed. “You are an incredibly smart, gorgeous young man. And you’re my soul mate. You’re mine.” Every word that he spoke, he spoke gravely and with great weight to his tone. Like this was the most important thing that anyone would ever tell Rhys. “I can take you places, kitten, grand places. I can make you into a god. I can make people treat you just how you’ve always deserved to be treated.” He hummed smugly, “You want that, don’t you?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Rhys said dreamily. “I want that, you have no idea how much I want…” He trailed off, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked into the older mans eyes – spellbound by him at first sight. Rhys couldn’t even finish his sentence, for some reason he felt too embarrassed to speak another word to the older man – even though he knew that Jack wouldn’t be bothered by anything he said, even if he did make a fool of himself he was sure that Jack would find it endearing.

“How much you want me?” Jack guessed, his grin getting a little bit wider as Rhys nodded. He hummed in pleasure at that, “I see. How’s about you and me go break in that shower?” He asked. Rhys blushed even more, knowing implicitly what Jack was asking him. He nodded shyly and allowed the older man to pull him to his feet. “Come on, kitten. Let’s clean up.” He added, leering down at the younger man’s pretty body in an obvious manner.

The two of them got to their feet and abandoned the table. They walked together, hand in hand into the large, luxurious bathroom. They stripped each other down – Jack more than Rhys, who was already barely dressed – and stepped into the giant rain shower. Rhys turned on the water, letting it glide down onto his back. He looked back at Jack with a cheeky smile as the older man moved into the water with him. Jack was just a little bit taller than Rhys, tall enough that he had to lean down a little bit to press kisses against his shoulder and back.

Rhys turned around and applied some foaming bath wash to his hands, allowing it to lather and foam up first before he started to wash Jack’s chest. Jack grinned and allowed Rhys access to his body, then moved to grab the same bottle to wash Rhys with. It was… surprisingly intimate to touch him like this. Rhys found it a little funny, considering the fact that they had done much dirtier things, but this was something that made him blush deep and red, this was what made him want to look down at his feet.

The two of them washed each others bodies and hair, stopping occasionally to kiss each other or say something sweet in each other’s ears. By the time they were clean, the room was steaming hot. But Jack wasn’t done with Rhys. Not yet. “I want you to know…” Jack murmured as he pressed kisses down the line of Rhys’ stomach, slowly moving down onto his knees. “You are the only person that will ever get me down on my knees.” He purred. Rhys let out a soft little gasp as Jack kissed his clit.

Jack grinned and dove in to suck on it for a moment or two. Rhys’ clit was a little more pronounced than he was used to – and he was just oh so sensitive. With every kiss, every brush of his fingers, every swipe of his tongue, he could see Rhys coming undone in real time. He was way too beautiful – Jack wanted to keep him here like this for as long as he could. Forever if it was possible.

Rhys came suddenly on his fingers and lips. His legs started to tremble and shake and he nearly fell. He would have if Jack wasn’t there to catch him and help him steady himself. Then he wordlessly guided Rhys’ flesh hand towards his cock and smiled encouragingly as he shyly wrapped his fingers around the shaft of it. He stroked him low and slow, more to tease and play with him than anything else.

Jack moved to tease the head of his cock against the younger man’s slick folds. He teased and toyed with him until Rhys was whining and his knees were shaking again. There was a highly placed bench on one side of the shower, kind of like one you might see in a sauna or a hot tub. Jack pushed Rhys down onto his side onto it and lifted one of the younger mans legs so that it was poised over his shoulder. Then he leaned in and slowly thrust his hips forward. Rhys was already so slick that he slid inside of him easily.

Jack thrust into him with painstaking patience. Now that he was here, sober with Rhys, he wanted to take his time with Rhys. He wanted to enjoy himself with his new husband. He thrust inside of him slowly, inch by inch until he had bottomed out inside of him. Rhys let out a soft and satisfied whine as he was filled up inside. Jack thrust in and out of him slowly, fucking him with so much tenderness – like he wanted everything that he was experiences with his soul mate to last forever.

Rhys let out a high pitched whine and pawed at him in an attempt to bring him closer. His hand weakly swiped at the older man, all the while his eyes rolled back in his head from all of the pleasure that he was receiving. He allowed himself to be drowned in the pleasure that Jack was so willingly doling out to him. He allowed himself to use Jack and be used in return – he felt at peace doing that.

He shut his eyes and allowed every feeling to wash over him – every thrust, every squeeze of his body, every kiss and every sweet word that was spoken to him. He only opened his eyes when Jack directed him to and he noticed that he had pulled out of him. He watched with interest as Jack leaned back and took his own cock in his hand. He squeezed the base of it gently and stroked himself slowly, quickly building up speed and rhythm. Rhys watched, hypnotized by the sight of him.

Jack stroked his cock a few more times until he came, aiming to mark up the younger mans chest. Rhys let out a few breathless moans, his eyes becoming lidded and a dizzy expression had spread across his face, as Jack marked him with his come. Then he practically collapsed onto the heavy bench with Rhys. Jack pulled Rhys into his arms and held him tight while they tried to catch their breath. “That was…” Jack started to say, trailing off as he looked at Rhys’ fucked out form. He let out a pleased sigh leaned against the younger man, suddenly at a loss for words.

“It sure was…something.” Rhys finished his thought for him. Then he smiled a dopey, happy smile at the older man. “You’re my husband.” He said. Then he started giggling and he rested against him. “Oh my god, you’re my husband! And my soul mate.” It was all so bizarre. Rhys had not expected that he would ever be allowed to be with his soul mate.

Jack had been married to some one, he had been committed to his wife. When Rhys had seen Jack’s name – his real name, not the one that he chose to use – winding up his forearm, he had ignored it. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Jack what he was – he didn’t want to be rejected, he didn’t want to have to relive that rejection day after day. So he had ignored it… until Jack had grabbed him and dragged him away from his friends, changing their lives forever.

He doesn’t tell Jack that he loves him – neither of them are willing to say it just yet, it feels too soon to say anything of the sort and Rhys worried that he might ruin things if he does – but he knew that he did love him. More than anything else, they would love each other for the rest of their lives – destiny had bound them to love each other. And they were both happy with that, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> There was gonna be more of this where they have to deal with the validity of their marriage being tested by a jealous Moxxi, some fun family stuff and more smut, but im not very proficient at fluff so i thought id just cut it off here


End file.
